


And then We had Sex on the Ceiling

by PrecariousSauce



Category: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrecariousSauce/pseuds/PrecariousSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn without plot. I just wanted to write ceiling sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then We had Sex on the Ceiling

Neuro was never one to waste time. They'd barely made it into the bedroom before he'd literally torn off her skirt and panties (her shirt was draped over some piece of furniture in the other room- she'd had to negotiate with him to make sure they didn't just go at it in the living room). He grinned against her lips as he reached down and slid two _long_ fingers (no matter how many times this happened she never got over his _fingers_ ) into her. Yako let a hissing moan between clenched teeth and grabbed fistfuls of the demon's vest in a desperate attempt to stay standing. The most he did for support was keep the arm not busy fingering her looped around her waist. 

Yako _had_ planned on walking them backwards until they reached the bed, but since her legs felt like jello with his hand buried between them, it seemed they'd go wherever he wanted to go. She just _barely_ managed to get her mind off of his fingers probing, massaging, experimentally exploring and _curling oh my God_ \- no, she had to _focus_ , because as he pressed his sharp teeth to her neck _just_ hard enough to draw little beads of blood and brought his thumb in to massage her clit he was walking backwards, taking them somewhere. But where? 

And then Yako's feet left the ground while his simply began walking along the wall. 

She let out a squeak, frantically wrapping her arms and legs around Neuro and clinging to him like a startled but still horny koala. His deep, throaty laugh rumbled against her neck. She opened her mouth to object, but he dragged his tongue up her neck and thrust his fingers even deeper (she had no idea that was even possible) with a sharp, rough movement at the same time. Yako let out a noise that was half moan, half grunt as his saliva left a burning trail up to her jaw.  

He hadn't stopped walking. He kept going further and further up the wall until his back hit the ceiling. Yako grimaced, wriggling her arms out from behind him so she was barely gripping his shoulders. She'd hardly had time to adjust when he removed the arm that had been around her waist. Yako let out a yelp and clung to Neuro for dear life.  

Neuro pulled his fingers out of her and brought that arm around to hold her waist; the fingers on his other hand turned into knives. He dragged the blades down Yako's back, bringing another hiss from her and shredding the back of her bra. She opened her mouth, but her latest attempt at protest was silenced by Neuro tossing her now useless bra to the floor and giving her breast a rough squeeze.  

"Honestly," he growled as he brought his head back up for another kiss, the sound low and guttural with lust, "You talk _far_ too much."  

She frowned and retaliated the only way she could; she wriggled one of her legs out from behind Neuro's back and forced her knee into his groin _just_ hard enough to make him hiss and bite her lower lip. She grinned, licking her blood off his teeth and rubbing her leg into his cock. He glared into her eyes as he twisted her nipple, eyes smoldering with frustration, lust, and of course some satisfaction. Even though he never said it, she knew it pleased him to see her push back. 

He took both arms off her, and Yako shrieked as she nearly fell to the floor. She scrambled to grab onto his shoulders, just barely getting a grip before his hands took a strong hold of her hips and slammed her down onto his cock. She moaned in pleasure and swore in pain; something that big and that alien in shape wasn't meant to be taken all at once, but somehow she'd done it. She knew where she'd gone the wrong way on the ribbing would sting in the morning. 

Neuro was never one to waste time, not even for the cause of letting Yako recover from the sudden entry. In moments he was pulling her hips back up so he could thrust back in. He growled and squawked into her ear as he sped up, and she did all she could to hold onto him with her arms and legs. But that was very difficult when she kept arching her back and throwing her head backwards, savoring all the bumps and ridges rubbing _just_ the right spots. Her toes curled and she scratched at the ceiling, shaking and moaning as she blindly trusted him to keep her in place with his bruising grip on her hips.  

He nipped at her neck and collarbone with the tip of his beak- she hadn't noticed his disguise had slipped, she'd been too absorbed in all the action going on between her legs- and made soft chirping and trilling sounds between his squawks. She reached up and dug her fingernails in at the base of his horns; his grip on her faltered and his rhythm broke as he made a strange sound somewhere between a squawk and a honk. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing- that would almost certainly make sure she got dropped. 

His thrusts grew increasingly uneven, his fingers dug so deep into her hips she was certain she'd have ugly black and blue finger-shaped marks there in the morning, and as she whispered his name he climaxed inside her with a loud caw. His orgasm sent her flying over the edge with him, letting out a high pitched squeak of a moan as she pressed her chest flush against his and rode it out. 

And just as Yako began to bask in the afterglow, Neuro took his hands off her hips.  

She shrieked as she fell, arms windmilling as she tried to grab something, _anything_ to keep her from falling hard on her ass. Just as she thought she was going to hit the ground and (at _best_ ) bruise her tailbone, Neuro caught her wrists and only the tips of her toes brushed against the floor. The sudden rescue nearly dislocated all the joints in her arms, but she sighed in relief all the same before glaring up at Neuro. He'd collected himself and regained his human guise _just_ so he could smirk back down at her.  

As he reeled her back in, Yako asked breathlessly, "So can we _not_ do ceiling sex ever again?" He pulled her to his chest and rolled around so that she was between him and the ceiling; at least now her chances of falling were slightly lower, though she still wasn't comfortable knowing that it was even a possibility. 

"Tell me what _you_ think the answer to that question is," he replied, his normal jeering and arrogant tone muddled by fatigue. 

She sighed; "No?" 

He nestled his head into the crook of her neck with his own sigh; "You're finally catching on."


End file.
